Tutor
by Mistress-Pen
Summary: Chapter 5 now up loaded As if battling deamons wasn't enough, Kagome now has to deal with a tutor. To bad she can't shake off the feeling that this tutor isn't what she seems. InuKag SessOc
1. Default Chapter

Work continued as though the figure wasn't there. Its gender was unidentifiable, shrouded by shadows unnaturally dark. It waited patiently, humming to itself, as its eyes following the girl on the screen. 

The girl was young, no older then fourteen or fifteen, with long black hair streaking behind her as she rushed down a crowded sidewalk. She wore a uniform; similar to several schools in her district; white socks hiked up almost to her knees. A few scraps and bruises showed faintly at the edge of her clothes, evidence of a hard life. 

The figure continued to watch until the girl disappeared into a schoolyard and reappeared once more seated in a classroom. 

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Excuse me," the figure turned toward the voice. A large balding man in a business suit stood next to it, gazing at the monitor screen with interest.

"That girl is Kagome Higurashi." He said slowly, pausing briefly as he glanced at the figure beside him. "We've been monitoring her for sometime now. She seems to be the newest member to our little club."

"She doesn't look like much. What time frame does she get…nineteen-nineties," There was skepticism in the voice as well as sarcasm. "Why are you showing me this?"

"The girl is more powerful then she looks. With time and training…"he paused again, "under the right teacher she could become one of our most powerful assets." 

"And I care why…?"

"She's been traveling to Feudal Japan, somewhere in the fifteenth century; we don't have exact dates yet." The monitor screen switched again. The girl now stood amongst a small group of people: three men, a woman, a furry child and a tiny cat. " She's managed to gather support among the locals. Together they're trying to gather fragments of jewel she accidentally broke."

"Wonderful," the figure turned to leave, " I feel sorry for who ever you convince to baby sit her."

"Well we've already decided who's going to be her trainer." 

"Is it Hobart, …the mans been getting on my nerves lately."

"Actually he was one of our top choices but," the monitor went blank and the balding man directed the figure to follow him, "The Heads have decided that a girl with her potential needs someone with a little more experience." The figure didn't respond and he continued, " They'd like for you to train her."

"What reason could they have for that."

"I don't know, I've learned not to question their decisions… its safer that way." They entered a small office. The walls were lined with books but the room was devoid of much furniture, only a desk and easy chair sat in front of the curtained window. "I'm to bring your agreement as soon as possible."

"How's this instead…" the figure began to disburse, spreading into the shadows of the office, "I'll think about it."

***~***

'My first day back and I can't believe I was late.' Kagome thought to herself as she leaned against the chain link fence. It was the middle of PE and she was bored. After battling demons and chasing jewels shards, dodge ball just didn't seem that difficult. She sighed; nothing was the same anymore.

Her friends where having a high time of it, whether it was the game or the boys she didn't know, but whatever it was it had them so distracted they left her by herself on the sidelines. She ran a hand through her hair, murmuring softly, "Its not like I mind that much. I can use this time to think."

"And you do have much to think about." A monotone voice came out from behind her. "Don't bother turning around, your not going to see me."

"Who are you," Kagome asked, trying to act unconcerned. "What do you want?"

"That really doesn't matter Kagome," the voice whispered, " All you need to know is that I will be watching you… Take care." 

The voice disappeared as quietly as it had come. Kagome turned hoping to see a disbursing trail to give her some clue as to the owner of the voice but there was nothing unusual. 

"I must be hearing things." She told herself. 

"Poor Kagome," a boy popped up in front of her, "are you feeling all right? You look a bit distressed."

She looked at the new speaker. She knew who he was and groaned inwardly; "I'm just fine Hojo. Nothing to worry about."

He stood in front of her, worry and concern plastered to his face. He smiled charmingly, offering an arm as the teacher yelled for the students to return to the building. "Allow me."

"I think I can make it on my own." She pulled away from the fence and headed in.

"I wouldn't want you to over exert yourself." He trotted along alongside her, bobbing his head as he spoke. "Your heath is so fragile."

'Take a deep breath and count to ten. One, two, three…oh blast.' She was getting very agitated, "Hojo look…"

Before she could tell him just what was on her mind a call came over the intercom. "Kagome Higurashi please report to the principles' office. Kagome Higurashi to the principles' office please."

'I wasn't that late was I?' She asked herself. She managed to loose Hojo on the way and soon found herself standing in the principles' office. 'I wonder what they want.'

"Go on in, Ms. Higurashi," the secretary said with glancing up, "Mr. Komyoji is expecting you."

She complied and moved into his office. Mr. Komyoji was busy with paperwork when she walk in so she patiently waited for him to acknowledge her. A few minutes passed before he looked up and she discreetly study the room, trying to think of why she would have been called in. 

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi," he said when he noticed her. "Have a seat." She complied and he continued, " I'm sure you're wondering why you've been called in." She nodded, "Well let me just get to the point your grades are falling below standard issue and I'm afraid we have to give you an ultimatum."

"I realize that the only reason your falling behind is because of your failing heath thus I'm giving you an option. I've all ready talked with your mother and she had agreed to let you make the final decision."

"You either drop out of school or you get a school approved tutor."

"Are those my only choices," she stuttered out, completely shocked.

"I'm afraid so."

Kagome closed her eyes; she couldn't just abandon her education. "I'll get the tutor."

"Wonderful," he dismissed her easily, "just go back to class and I'll inform your mother of your decision."

***~***

__

I hope you all enjoyed chapter one. This is my first Inuyasha Fanfic so I hope I didn't do too badly. Feel free to ask any questions or even (gulp ~^_^~) give flamers, constructive criticism would be appreciated. Happy reading.

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha I just wish I did. ^^


	2. The Girl Grandpa Found

The rest of the day past in a blur for Kagome. Somehow she found herself back at the temple. In the entryway to her house, she found several pairs of shoes all neatly lined up along the wall. They were mostly men's business shoes, with a few ladies pumps intermingled, all where various shades of black, clearly polished but well worn. 

In corner, on the other side of the room, a pair of platform sandals sat by themselves. The shoes where a deep shade of burgundy, with tiny silver roses stitched into the material; they looked brand new, possible purchased earlier that day. The large shoes seemed out of place amongst its quieter cousins. 

"Kagome is that you," her mother called from somewhere in the house.

"Yes," she slid her own shoes off and ran in to living room, hoping to find her mother, "whose shoes are in… the… en…try…way…"

Several people in suits sat with her mother and her little brother, Souta, in the living room. It was quiet when she entered, everyone staring at her. None of the people seemed interesting enough to be the owners of the sandals; they were carbon copies of each other, changing only gender. 

"Kagome," her mother indicated for her to sit down, "These are the applicants for your new tutor."

"You've got them already."

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and handed her a cup of tea from the set on the in table. "I've interviewed them all but I would like your input, since you would be spending the most time with them. So I thought we could enjoy a nice leisurely tea together to get to know one another."

"That won't be necessary," her grandfathers voice boomed from an adjacent room, "I've found the perfect tutor for Kagome."

"You have," Kagome and her mother said at once.

"Yes I have," he beamed proudly, entering the room, "She's bright, funny and best of all she work for room and board."

"She?" Kagome asked.

"How did you find her," asked her mother.

"I didn't find her," he chuckled to himself, "She found me. Just wondered into the temple and I invited her in for tea. We talked and I found out that she used to teach kindergarten. She'll be perfect."

"She was a Kindergarten teacher?" Kagome was skeptical.

"That'll be perfect for Kagome…she can brush up on her ABC's." Souta laughed.

Mrs. Higurashi decided to humor him, "I'm sure she's wonderful but of course I'll need to speak with her first."

"Bah," he scoffed, "there's no need for that. I've all ready hired her. She can start today."

"Oh… well… do we a least get to meet this mystery girl?" Mrs. Higurashi's tone was disapproving. She was standing now, frowning at her father. She knew he was impetuous but she thought he realized that she was going to take care of this matter.

"Of course you'll get to meet her. She'll be living with us after all," he looked toward Kagome and smiled broadly, his eyes twinkling with merriment. "She's in the kitchen if you'd like to speak with her Kagome. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of her."

"Why don't you invite her in here," her mother said quickly, "that way we can all meet her."

There was a slight pause before he agreed and raced out to retrieve his guest. Kagome and her mother pacified the other tutors and had emptied them out of the house before their new guest arrived. Now only the family, silently, waited in the living room. They sat facing the doorway, Kagome getting up now and then to pace the length of the room.

"What on earth could be taking them so long?" Kagome huffed down on to the couch, arms crossed as she grumbled. 

"Sorry we took so long," a soft voice came from the doorway, "Your grandfather decided to give me an impromptu tour your lovely home."

All eyes fastened to the speaker, their jaws dropping in astonishment. 

"Hey…mom," Souta asked after a moment, "Can I have tutor too?"

***~***

Kagome lay in her bad later that night, staring at the ceiling. So much had happened that day she had a hard time believing it was real. Just down the hall her new tutor slept soundly, peacefully as though she'd always been there. Kagome had been surprised as every one when her grandfather brought her in; she wasn't what anyone expected. She was lovely, an exotic sort of beauty that overwhelmed its audience and left them gapping like fools in its wake. 

The first thing she'd noticed were the girls' eyes, deep compelling green orbs that dominated her face. Long black lashes and finely arched brows framed them ready to snap shut behind the fools who found themselves drowning in their depths. She had freckles, finely sprinkled across the bridge of her nose but they were barely noticeable against the pale cream of her skin. The girl was smiling at them when she'd entered, a charming smile that showed her little white teeth. Chestnut hair plunged down her back, brushing against her knees as she moved farther into the room. She had it trapped back in a braid but wisps had escaped and framed her face. Her clothes weren't fancy, just a pair of plain flare blue jeans and a tiny white T-shirt. The sobriety made her seem more reachable and unattainable. 

After the initial shock dulled, Kagome and her family pulled themselves together enough for introductions and discovered that she was as sweet as she looked. 

Kagome sighed and rolled over. She hated to admit it but she was slightly jealous of her new tutor. Not that any one could blame her, she argued to herself, the woman had curves that would make Venus* green with envy and she's seems so nice. 

She rolled over again, kicking off the covers. She couldn't sleep, something about the girl just bothered her; she seemed too perfect. Then a thought struck her. 

No one had told them her name.

***~***

The scent of waffles woke Kagome the next morning; it was heavy aroma that led the sleepy eyed girl straight to the kitchen. There, everyone else was already up and feasting. Souta and her grandfather stuffed their faces on waffles oozing with butter and syrup, while her mother nibbled on fruit and toast. 

"Good morning, Kagome. Have a seat, the next batch will be done in a few seconds," the tutors cheerful voice floated over from the stove. "I trust you slept well."

She mumbled something underneath her breath as she sat down. Pick up a strawberry from the tray on the table as glanced at her tutor. The girls' back was to her, the long braid still sweeping to her knees. Her clothes weren't much different from the day before but the T-shirt had become a tank top. As Kagome watched she skillfully pulled the waffles from its iron and dropped in on a plate as she turned.

"So Kagome," she walked over to the table, grinning ear to ear, "What do you like on your waffles. Syrup, jam or my personal favorite…peanut butter."

She looked down on the food in front of her and back at its cook, "Who are you?"

She laughed, "I'm your tutor remember."

"No, I mean what's your name."

"Kagome don't be rude," her mother snapped as she finished off her kiwi, "Her name is…is…" she blushed, "oh my… I seem to have forgotten."

The tutor laughed again as she returned to the stove. Kagome's grandfather looked up from his plate and smirked; "It's Ann."

***~***

__

***Venus** is the Greek Goddess of Love

I want to give a shout out to **Sashlea**, you were my very first review. Thanks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy reading. ^^

P.S. I've said once I've said it a thousand times. **I don't own Inuyasha**.. T_T


	3. Meeting the Hanyou

"Where the hell have you been," Inuyasha bellowed as soon as his head popped over the edge of the well, "It's been a week!"

Kagome glanced up from her homework. She'd come to the bone eaters well hoping to find peace and quite. Ann had to be the toughest tutor in existence, the minute she came home from school she had to do her homework and study, no exceptions. She'd been so busy this entire week she never had a chance to slip away to the feudal era. 

"I haven't had time," she went back to her work. 

He pulled himself from the well and stomped over to her, "What do you mean you haven't had time."

She looked back up; Inuyasha was fuming. His ears were twitching, hands clutching and releasing as he fought to maintain his temper. He looked so cute when he was angry. 

"I mean just that Inuyahsa," she laid her books down and stood up, looking the Hanyou straight in the eye, " I haven't been able to get away." He started to say something but she cut him off, "I now have a tutor and if I didn't know better I would say the woman is a Youkai."

"What is she doing to you," He growled possessively. 

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Nothing that I shouldn't have been doing on my own." He looked a little befuddled so she continued, "I've been falling behind in my school work and she's 'helping' me catch up." 

Inuyasha raised his hand to his sword and opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut once more as someone outside the shrine interrupted him, "Kagome are you in there?"

She glanced at the door, "Yeah mom."

Her mother leaned in the doorway of the shrine, smiling brightly. She nodded hello to Inuyasha and then spoke to her daughter, "Ann's taking me to find that delightful little shop were she found those Kiwi, then she plans on treating us all to a real American style dinner." Her head disappeared then popped up once more, "Oh Inuyasha feel free to join us. I'm sure you'll simple adore her cooking. I know everyone else does."

"Oh yeah," Kagome said sarcastically, a fake smile plastered to her lips, "Have fun."

***~***

Kagome and Inuyasha wandered into the kitchen just as her mother was pulling plates from the cupboard. Something seemed different about her and it took Kagome a second to realize what. "Mother, are you wearing pants?"

She looked down, smoothing her hand down the side of her leg, "Yes. They're called Capri's. Ann thought they were so me, so I splurged. What do you think?"

"They're great, I just never expected to see you in anything but a skirt."

Her mother just laughed and headed out the door, plates in hand. Inuyasha, oddly enough, stared blankly at the spot she had just vacated. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a moment.

He blinked a few times and glanced down at her. "Why did that Ann woman think your mother was a pair of pants?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Oh you," she giggled out, "It's just an idiom."

"A what?"

She shook her head and pointed the confused Hanyou towards the door, "Never mind Inuyasha…lets just go eat."

He mumbled something under his breath about stupid women but she decided to ignore it and instead moved out onto the back patio. The rest of her family was all ready seated at a large white picnic table. Her mother and grandfather were deep in conversation and Souta, strangely enough, had his nose shoved in a book. Kagome sat down across from Souta and pulled Inuyasha down beside her. 

"So where's Ann," she asked no one in particular. 

Grandpa glanced over at her but didn't say anything, just nodded his head in the general direction of the other side of the patio. She turned. There was Ann, in all her red headed glory, flipping burgers on grill Kagome didn't even know they owned. Seconds later she walked over to the table holding a plate loaded with hamburgers. 

"Hello Kagome," she placed the burgers on the table and looked over at Inuyasha. Her eyes widened, "ah, Kagome… is your friend all right?"

It took her a moment to realize what Ann was talking about. "Ah," why it never occurred to her mother that Ann would notice Inuyasha's less then human exterior she had no idea and the fact that she didn't think about either shocked her. "He's fine… He's just…a… different."

"I see." 

"Ah…," Kagome coughed, clearing her throat. "Ann this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha… Ann."

Inuyasha's ears flipped forward, his interest suddenly caught. "So you're the idiot that thought Kagome's mother was a pair pants." He accused.

"That's idiom…you dunderhead," Kagome quickly cursed under her breath. She knew he had heard her but he didn't respond.

Ann just smiled. Never taking her eyes from the Hanyou she grabbed a jar from the table and moved over to him, her words oozing sweetness. " So… Inuyasha isn't it… have you ever had peanut butter before?"

***~***

A black figure skulked its way over the shrine that contained the Bone Eaters well. Inside, it bent over the edge of the well, gazing down into inky depths. A throaty, monotone chuckle filled the shrine as the black figure fell into the dark mouth of the well. 

"So this is how the brat does it. I guess I'll just have to see where it leads." Seconds ticked by before more words filled the tiny shrine, "I'll be waiting for you on the other side Kagome."

***~***

__

Yeah Sashlea… you where my first reviewer on chapter 2. Thanks

Dangerous Beans ~ Don't worry I'm jealous too. ^_^

Well that's chapter three. Happy reading Y'all

Disclaimer: I thought I made this clear. I don't own Inuyasha T_T


	4. Sleeping Monk

They sat around a fire and listened to Inuyasha's cursing. It had taken him forever to free his mouth of peanut butter and now he had even Miroku cringing from his expletives. Kagome tried to ignore him but it was very hard. Besides, she had to admit it was a dirty trick Ann had played on the un-expecting hanyou. How was he supposed to know that you have to approach straight peanut butter cautiously. 

Kagome sighed. Her mother had, in an effort to calm Inuyasha down, persuaded Ann to let her spend the weekend with her friends but of course she had to be back Sunday evening. 

Shippou snorted and snuggled deeper into his favorite napping place; her lap. She scratched his ears and smiled into the fire. Everyone, especially Shippou, had been happy to see her return with Inuyasha. They hadn't asked why she had stayed away so long, assuming that the angry half- demon had something to do with it. 

They knew she had to go back on Sunday day and she could tell both Sango and Miroku were dying to ask why. It gave them very little time to search for jewel shards and the demon Naraku. 

"Stupid woman," Inuyasha mumbled from his perch in a nearby tree. Hopefully he was winding down and soon they would be able to sleep without the sound of his unique lullaby. 

Miroku glanced over at Kagome, his eyes bright. He'd definitely heard the word woman. "So Kagome, who's this woman Inuyasha keeps going on about?" 

He tried to ask nonchalantly, but she wasn't buying it. "Get those thoughts out of your head Miroku. She happens to be my tutor from the twentieth century." She stopped and looked at the monk, he had a strange glimmer in his eyes so she added, "And Ann is absolutely not your type."

"Ah… Lady Kagome. You wound me," he smiled and laid back, resting his head on his arms. "All women are my type."

"Feh, not this woman Monk," Inuyasha shouted over from his tree, "Not even you would be able to like her. She a witch if ever a witch there was."

"Is she really a witch Kagome," Sango asked, clutching the weapon beside her, "are you in any danger?"

Suddenly Kagome began to laugh, her jolly chuckles waking the sleeping Kitsue in her lap. " What's so funny Kagome," he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

She just shook her head, laughing too hard to answer. The others looked at her as though she'd lost her mind. The laughter passed after a while, leaving behind a trail of tears and hiccups for the euphoric teenager. She couldn't bring herself to look any of them in the eyes as she tried to explain her brief hysteria. " I'm not in any danger," she hiccuped, "Sango. Inuyasha's just mad that," she wiped her eyes and hiccuped again, "Ann tricked him into eating peanut butter. All though," sniffle, " it's not her fault he ate the whole jar at once."

***~***

A figure stood amongst the sleeping travelers, dripping with the shadows of the dying fire. It had taken them forever to fall sleep after the girls fit of laughter, and now the normally calm figure was quite peeved. It had many other things it could be doing and didn't appreciate being made to wait, especially by a tiny slip of a girl and her inhuman companions. 

It glanced down at the girl in question. A fuzzy red kitsue was wrapped tightly in her arms, as they slept unaware of the presence so close by. The figure treaded slowly past, moving over to the woman and monk. There was no point in asking the little fur ball anything, it's love and adoration was obvious. The others weren't so clear, there was the possibility of their abandoning the girl farther down the road. 

A single touch to the woman's and the monk's forehead had them under the figures control. Then it slid over to the hanyou sitting high in a tree. The over grown puppy hadn't even noticed the intruder as he gazed up at the waxing moon. It was all too easy for the figure to send him to sleep with his companions. A simple touch to the forehead and hanyou was dreaming, completely under the figure's control.

***~***

Miroku was sure he was dreaming. Not one of his normal dreams, filled with nubile young maidens but a dream none the less. Where else would he be perfectly healthy and alone with Sango, without being in danger. He looked around. They were in a room, nicely decorated with strange paintings and odd furniture. He'd never seen any of these things before but the room didn't matter that much. As long as it was just him and Sango he was fine. 

Miroku smiled, as long as he was dreaming he might as well take advantage of the situation. He tried to lift his foot but the limb refused to budge. He tried again with the other foot but it too refused to follow orders. He cursed under his breath.

"Miroku is that you?" Sangos' voice floated over from where she stood.

"Yes Sango, I'm over here." His voice worked at least.

Her head turned slightly, he could see she was grateful to see him. "I am unable to move Miroku."

She sounded just the tinniest bit frightened and in need of comfort. Once again he cursed his immobility, then replied to her, "I'm afraid, I too am unable to move."

"Well that makes three of us buddy."

"Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku asked at once.

"No… it's Naraku." Inuyasha spat, "of course's it me you half wits. I'm right behind you. Now where's Kagome?"

"And Shippou, I don't see him or Kirara."

"They're all sleeping soundly back at the camp. There was no need for me to bring them here. They could tell me nothing of what I wanted to know." Three heads swiveled at once searching for the owner of the voice now booming in their heads, but they could see no one else in the room, "Don't worry. I am here. It's useless to bother looking for me though, not even a full blooded demon can find me when I wish to remain hidden."

"Who are you and where have you brought us?" 

The voice chuckled, "I am merely an inquisitive stranger, who's invited you into their home. You should be grateful."

"Grateful…feh."

"I suppose you don't like being taken from your bodies, not everyone does…its an acquired taste." 

"Taken from our bodies?" Sango gasped, "Are we dead then."

"No you're not dead, just miss placed spirits, hence your immobility."

Inuyasha struggled to move, "Put us back in our bodies or I'll…"

"Or you'll what…yell at me. You don't seem to realize half-ling I'm in control here… there's nothing you can do to harm me." there was a brief pause, "and so much I can do to you."

The three companions watched helplessly as the shadows around the room began to converge in a form. Inky black, surreal and impossible to place, they could only hope this thing was human enough to be killed. The shades of dark folded over themselves, never truly giving a body to the voice that leaked throughout their ears. The shadows stood before Miroku, continuing to bleed and reform. A limb rose level to his head, a strange but beautiful light pooling in the out stretched palm. 

"You, Sango and you as well Inuyasha have all ready given me what I needed to know from you." Miroku gasped in fear, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. One tiny spot curiously bare. " But you, Monk, still stand to be questioned. Answer me truthfully and I will give you something you desire greatly… lie…and you will suffer the consequences." 

"Do you agree to this Monk?" Miroku could barely nod his head yes, his throat constricted with fear. The light began to spin in front of his eyes, a blinding crystal orb but he could not bring himself to look away. "Good. You have been traveling with the girl named Kagome for some time and on numerous occasions have proclaimed the stirrings of love. So your question is this… Would you die for her Monk…willingly give your life to save hers?"

Silence descended over them as they strained to hear his reply. Breathless moments ticked by before he nodded his head.

"What was the Monk. I am afraid you'll have to speak up I couldn't hear you." The voice was gloating.

"Yes," he whispered, harsh and curt, "yes…yes…YES! I would die for her if need be."

It was silent once more, the confirmation of his words fading into the shadows. Without any warning the ground disintegrated from beneath his feet. His soundless scream echoed off the hallow walls as he fell for what seemed an eternity. 

Then with a jerk he found himself once more in his body. Covered in sweat and clutching his staff. One word remained in his mind as he sat starring into the fire, guarding the others as they continued to sleep fitfully.

"Liar."

***~***

_Thanks to WoS, Dangerous-Beans and Sashlea for reviewing last chapter. ^^ Happy Reading_

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha 


	5. Spiders

It was a longer weekend then she expected. They didn't find any jewel shards or a trace of Naraku. Sango and Inuyasha seemed worried about something and Miroku jumped at every little shadow. It was actually a relief when Sunday came and she was able to escape back home. At least there she knew what to expect, most of the time anyway. 

It was dark on the other side of the well, night time had fallen and the half moon gleamed brilliantly in the cloudless sky. A few lights were on in the house, familiar silhouettes parading across the windows. With a relieved sigh Kagome pushed all thoughts of the Feudal era to the back of her mind and moved quickly to the home she knew so well. 

She slipped off her shoes in the front entryway and worked her way to the kitchen. Her mother was there, sitting at the counter and scribbling on a piece of paper. Kagome just stood in the doorway and watched her, soaking in the tranquility that exuded from her. Seconds passed before she looked up and smiled, cheerfully.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi stood up and greeted her daughter with a hug, "Have you been here long?"

"No I just walked in."

"Is there anything I can get you? Are you hungry, or just tired. You look very tired why don't you just go to bed and we'll talk in the morning." She ushered her daughter from the room, never giving her a chance to speak. 

She turned in the hallway and looked back at her mother, "Good night."

"Good night Kagome. I'm glad your home." 

"So am I."

***~***

Kagome woke the next morning to an ear shattering scream. Not completely remembering that she was back home, she scrambled for her bow and arrows before racing from the room. Down the hall a strange but comical sight met the groggy girl. Ann, wrapped in a towel and soaking wet, was cringing away from her grandfather. He was laughing and holding out his hands to the frightened girl, who had her eyes screwed tight, refusing to look at him. 

"Grandpa what are you doing," Kagome asked, un-notching her arrow.

He looked up at the sound of her voice, finally noticing she was there, "Kagome don't you think that's," he nodded at her bow, "a little extreme. It's only a spider." 

"What are you talking about," she lowered the bow, and took a few steps closer, "I heard someone scream and thought we were under attack."

He chuckled, "That was Ann here. Apparently she hates spiders."

The girl in question peeked open one of her eyes and glanced over at the old man. "Hate's such a strong word, let's just say I don't appreciate them." She backed up slightly and crushed herself to the wall, heading for the open bathroom door just beyond him, "And if you would be so kind as to…ah…dispose of that one I'd appreciate that."

He smiled as she slid past him and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Kagome looked at him, then at the closed door and at him again. "I'm going back to bed."

She turned and stomped back her room, closing the door roughly behind her. With another throaty chuckle, grandpa walked off, whispering to the spider all the way. "Don't worry little guy you be safe and useful in the garden."

***~***

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, the birds were singing, the sun was shinning and Kagome sat on the edge of the bone eaters well hoping that it would be just as nice when she got to the other side. The rest of the week had past uneventfully. Kagome made it to all of her classes, on time, and she even managed to get a B on her science test. Because of her 'stellar academic achievements' as Ann called them, Kagome was able to convince Ann to let her spend the weekend with her friends again.

She was surprised that having a tutor wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. With the exception of her studies Ann didn't bother her about anything, didn't ask any questions about where she'd gone off to during the weekend and basically kept to herself as far as she was concerned. Of course her family was a different matter entirely, her mother and grandfather found her simply delightful and Souta had placed her next to Inuyasha in his mind. High praise indeed from someone who had made fun of her for having to get a tutor in the first place. 

Kagome knew that they weren't expecting her on the other side, she'd explained the situation and they seemed to understand, all of them except Inuyasha that is. The hanyou was very tenacious in his claims that she should just give up that part of her life and stay hunting jewel shards permanently. She was sick and tired of fighting with him about it but both of them were too stubborn to give any leeway. 

She sighed and slid into the well. For a second she could sworn that someone called her name but dismissed it as the familiar tingle of time travel slipped over her. 

***~***

__

Don't own Inuyasha.

So far this is my shortest chapter but I hope you still like it. Happy Reading ^_^ 


	6. Sorry

****

Sorry Everyone……

I hate to do this to you guys but my home computer is being really stupid and not letting me get into my files properly so I won't be able too update until its fixed. 

Not to fear I will update my stories as soon as possible but I'm going to have to be working off of public computers…so…its gonna take awhile.

Sorry Again,

Mistress Pen

P.S. Some days I really hate computers…


End file.
